dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BamBam
Perfil thumb|265px|BamBam *'Nombre:' 뱀뱀 / ベンベン / BamBam *'Nombre real:' กันต์พิมุกต์ ภูวกุล / Kunpimook Bhuwakul *'Nombre coreano:' 쿠니피묵 부와쿨 / Kunipimug Buwakul *'Nombre japonés:' クンピム・ブワクル / Kunpimu Buwakuru *'Nombre chino:' 君比莫克 貝溫古 / Jūnbǐmòkè Bèiwēngǔ *'Apodos:' Double B, Dab Dab, Prince of Thailand *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Actor, MC, Modelo, Ulzzang *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Bangkok, Tailandia *'Estatura:' 177 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Buey *'Familia:' Madre, dos hermanos y una hermana *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Dramas *Don't Dare to Dream (SBS, 2016) Cameo Ep.1 *Sanctuary (2016) *Dream Knight (2015) Películas *The Fairy Tale Killer (2012) Programas de TV *'2019:' (KBS2) Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2019) (27.05.2019) (Ep. 414, junto a Yu Gyeom) *'2017: '(GMM) ทอล์ก-กะ-เทย Tonight (EP.88) *'2016:' (KBS) Battle Likes - como MC Especial, junto a Mark. *'2016:' (Mnet) Twice Private Life (Ep.7) *'2016:' (JTBC) Where Is My Friend's Home (Junto a Jackson) *'2015:' (SBS) Running man Ep. 272 (08.11.15, junto a los demás miembros de GOT7) *'2015:' (KBS) Chuseok Special National Idol Singing Contest (28.09.2015, junto a Jackson) *'2015:' (Mnet) M! Countdown - como MC Oficial, junto a Jin Young (desde el 14.05) *'2015:' (SBS) Roommate (SBS) - junto a Amber y Henry (07.04.2015) *'2015:' (Mnet) M! Countdown - como MC Especial, junto a Jin Young (19.03.2015) *'2015:' (MBC) My Young Tutor (19.03.15) *'2015:' (MBC) My Young Tutor (05.03.15) *'2015:' (Mnet) M! Countdown - como MC Especial, junto a Jin Young (26.02.2015) *'2015:' (Arirang TV) After School Club- Lunar New Year Special, junto a 15& (11.02.2015) *'2015:' (SBS) Roommate (SBS) - aparición con GOT7 menos JB (06.01.2015) *'2013:' (Mnet/tvN) WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (13.09.2013, junto a Mark, Jackson y Yu Gyeom) Programas de Radio *'2016:' (KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (03.03.16, Junto a Sana, Momo, Amber, Sorn de CLC y Mark) *'2015' (MBC) C-Radio Idol True Colors '偶像本色' (28.03.15, junto a Ji Young y Jackson) *'2015:'(KBS) Cool FM Sukira - Kiss The Radio - 'Language and the City' (17.03.15) *'2015:' (KBS) Cool FM Sukira - Kiss The Radio - 'Language and the City' (03.03.15, junto a Shannon, Seung Yeon de UNIQ, Kevin y Zhoumi) *'2015:' (KBS) Cool FM Kiss The radio (08.02.2015) *'2014:' (KBS) Cool FM Kiss The Radio (28.01.2014, junto a Mark, Jackson y Yu Gyeom) *'2014:' (MBC) Simsimtapa (30.01.2014, junto a Jackson) *'2014:' (SBS) Park So Hyun’s Love Game (16.02.2014, junto a Jin Young) *'2014:' (MBC) WGM TV International (MC, junto a Mark y Jackson) *'2014:' (Arirang Radio) Star Date (10.07.14, junto a Jackson y Mark) *'2014:' (MBC) C-Radio Idol True Colors (22.08.14, junto a Yu Gyeom, Mark, JB y Young Jae) Colaboraciones *Too Much So Much Very Much - ft. Nichkhun (JYP NATION en BANGKOK, presentación especial) *Bad Blood - ft. Violette Wautier (GTH Concert in BANGKOK) Composiciones * 2017: '''Escribió y compuso: Remember you- Mini Album "7 for 7" junto a Imoges * '''2017: Escribió: Face- Mini Album "7 for 7" junto a Collapsedone, Mayu Wakisaka, Jackson Wang y Mark. * 2018: Escribió y compuso Party - Album "PRESENT : YOU" * 2018: 'Escribio: "King" , junto a jinyoung y Frants Producciones * '''2017: '''YOU ARE- Lyrics Video - Mini Album "7 for 7" Anuncios *NBA Korea *Joopy Zaa *Sansiri *Ovantine *Milo *Giant Caplico *KFC *Shower Cream *Est Cola *Yamaha Thailand *Adidas Originals Korea *CP Brand Thailand Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: GOT7 **'Posición:' Rapero, Bailarin y Vocalista. *'Educación:' **'Secundaria:' Pramoch Wittaya Ramindra School. *'Periodo' de entrenamiento: Tres años y medio. *'Religión:' Budismo. *'Idiomas:' Tailandés (Lengua materna), coreano (Fluido), inglés (Fluido), japonés (Intermedio) *'Especialidad:' Baile. *'Artistas favoritos:' Bi Rain, G-Dragon de BIGBANG, Nichkhun de 2PM, Taeyeon de Girls' Generation y 2NE1. *Compuso y co-escribio la letra para Remember You de 7for7. *Cuando era niño actuó en una pelicula de Hong Kong llamada "The fairy tale killer", como un niño autista. *Formó parte de un grupo de baile llamado "'''We Zaa Cool" '''junto a Lisa de BLACKPINK. *Se trasladó a Corea en 2010, cuando tenía trece años. *El día 09 de Abril de 2018 participó en el sorteo del servicio militar obligatorio de Tailandia, sin embargo ganó la excepción del mismo debido a que antes de que fuera su turno de sacar la boleta, ya se habían asignado todos los cupos disponibles para dicho servicio militar. *Estuvo invitado junto con Mark a la semana de la moda en Milan. Enlace *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Bam Bam1.jpg Bam Bam2.jpg Bam Bam-3.jpg 10429321_566510470148466_4650480686042262024_n.jpg Sg712v.jpg Bam Bam6.jpg BamBam07.jpg BamBam 7.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:TLCantante Categoría:TLRapero Categoría:TLBailarín Categoría:TLActor Categoría:TLMC Categoría:TLModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Ulzzang